It's Love
by ChocoChips
Summary: Scott and Jean go out for a LONG drive after school. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer- The only thing I own is myself. **

**Summary- Scott and Jean go out for a LONG drive after school. Need I say more?**

**Rating- PG-13**

**Author's notes- Enjoy!!!**

"Hey Slim", Jean said, walking up to Scott after school ended on Friday, "Can ya give me a lift home?"

"What's to ask", Scott replied, taking in Jean's lovely almond-shaped eyes and tempting lips, "Just hop in, Red". Jean smiled sweetly at Scott, making his heart skip a beat- he still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend- and then she got into the seat next to Scott.

"So", Scott said, as the drove past the crowd outside Bayville High, "How was your day?"

"Well, the real question is", Jean replied seductively, resting her hands on Scott's thighs "What's going to happen now?"

"Huh?" Scott said, trying to pretend he couldn't understand what Jean meant.

"Don't huh me, Scott. You know exactly what I mean. You, me, this car, all alone…", Jean trailed off. Scott just pulled Jean closer and gave her a wet kiss on her neck.

"How 'bout we ditch Danger Room today and go on a long drive, Red?" Scott asked.

"Well, I can't say no to a young, charming man. Now, can I?" She said, winking.

If Scott was a bit surprised at Miss Perfect suddenly changing so much, he managed to hide it. In fact, he was enjoying the time with Jean too much to think about anything else. Jean was all he ever wanted. Ever since he met Jean, almost seven years ago, he had felt something he had never felt before. Something unique. And then at the age of sixteen he had figured it out-he loved Jean. He loved her very much. But then she was going out with Duncan, Mr. Popularity and there was no way Jean would leave him to go out with Scott. And Jean probably thought of him as her best-friend. But Scott was mistaken. Over the years, she too realized it was Scott who she really loved. The one who she really wanted. The only one she ever wanted to be with.

But Jean was scared. Very scared. What if Scott didn't like her back? What if they didn't even remain friends anymore if she confided her love in him? What if he hated her for that? There were too many questions and absolutely no answers.

But Scott was getting restless. And one Sunday night he took a decision- he would tell Jean how he felt. So that very night, past 1 'o' clock, he walked into Jeans room- he knew she was awake, through there connection. And he just walked up to her bed and kissed her on her lips. He didn't know why he did it. It wasn't his type of thing to do. But he did it. And he never regretted it. Because that day all Jean's questions were answered. And all the answers were no. Scott DID like her back. And they DID still remain friends- they could talk to each other about their problems, they could always count on each other and best of all, there was no formalities or awkwardness between them. And Scott in fact loved Jean from the bottom of his heart. It was great. It was perfect.

"Long drive sound good to you", Scoot asked.

"Very", Jean replied and pulled herself even closer to Scott. Now she was literally sitting on his lap. And she loved it. And he loved it too. When they both touched each other, they felt a certain kind of relaxing sensation. Jean and Scott figured it was because of their connection. And these touches made both of them feel good- feel belonged.

They both had a lot to tell each other. But they preferred to keep quiet. Somehow the silence made their love stronger.

Jean leaned over and kissed Scott half on his cheek, half on his lips. Scott put one of his hands around Jean's waist. They were now in a highway. There was hardly anyone around. And both of them enjoyed the presence of being alone with each other.

"You know Red", Scott said, "You turn me on"

"I know", Jean replied smiling, "You do too" she leaned over and planted another kiss on his cheek. He held her tighter.

"Wanna stop for a while?" Scott asked

"OK" Jean replied. So Scott parked the car on the side of the road and after turning the key, faced Jean. "Has anyone ever told you Jean", he said, cupping her face in his hands, "that you a very beautiful". Jean smiled and tilted her head. It felt as if all she ever did when she was with Scott was smile. And why wouldn't she? He would always make her feel so special.

"You really are the light of my life, Red" Scott said, "No matter how I tease you and how I give you trouble and how I irritate you. At the end of the day, it's you I turn to. It's you I want…"

"Oh Scott", Jean broke in.

"No, really" Scott said bringing his face closer to hers, "I really love you Jean- more than anyone in this world. And I'll do anything, absolutely anything, to keep you mine. I promise, I'll be by your side forever. Whenever you need me, whenever you want me, I'll be there. I promise". Jean didn't reply. She was too moved to say any words. She wanted to say so much to him. Expressing how she loved him back, but she couldn't. He loved her so much. It made a spark start in her heart and bring warmth to her body. She felt so cared about. But she couldn't speak words. She couldn't find anything to say.

She just leaned a bit forward and kissed Scott warmly on his lips. It was a warm kiss, a deep kiss, a genuine kiss. And as Scott felt Jean's soft lips on hers, that luxurious sensation filled him. And it filled Jean too.

And right then, they both knew what the feeling really was. It wasn't their telepathic connection. It wasn't that bond. It wasn't some link. It was actually love. Love that they both felt immensely for each other, love that could never be lost.

"I love you", Scott said, as they released each other.

"I love you too", Jean finally replied, "forever"

**Author's Notes- Don't leave without reviewing!**

**Author's Notes- And, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
